Weak, He Proclaims
by notreallyathinkeraye
Summary: Weakness is not absence of strength. Weaknesses are the consequences of strength. When a boy has no strength from the start, will he develop weaknesses he never knew he had, or will he simply stay without strength? Self-Insert.
1. Prolouge - Ripples

A hero is some who, in spite of weakness, doubt or not always knowing the answers, goes ahead and overcomes anyway.  
\- Christopher Reeve

* * *

 _I was just strolling through town, y'know?_

 _I mean, sure, something could've happened on the spot, but it really was just a normal day._

 _Although it was odd, considering the fact that it was a cloudless sky and it was winter over where I lived, everything seemed fine._

 _People ignored me, as I ignored them. I wasn't really much of a standout to begin with._

 _I walked across the left side of the sidewalk from my bus-stop to my house, just so that if anyone got the attention of any cars that drove from the right side, that attention certainly wouldn't be directed towards me._

 _Hey, where I am right now, people drive on the left side of the road. Everywhere else was right. Well, most places anyway._

 _That's besides the point, though. The sky was nice, correct._

 _I was walking on the sidewalks, check._

 _My clothes were tweaked to_ juuuuuuust _the right amount of weirdness, that's something to note about. I take pride in my individuality._

 _My bag was heavy. Couldn't be stuffed getting a locker._

 _Everything seemed to be right. Nothing was unbalanced, or disorientated._

 _Oh, damn me and my fanfiction reading. I've been checking up on quite a few serious fanfictions, most coming from Fairy Tail. Self-inserts, to be more precise. All those fanfictions have gotten me to say big and odd words that seem to be quite rare out of modern teenager's vocabular-_

 _There we go again. Let's pretend this never happened._

 _So, like, I was walking normally until I felt both my feet and brain freeze on a chilling thought._

" _...I completely forgot about Syth!"_

 _My sister, if you were wondering. We both have odd names, if I do say so myself._

 _I quickly turned on my heel and started heading off towards the opposite directions. My mum would've scolded me if I came home without my sister right next to me._

 _As I started to walk, I started to see my sister off in the distance. I raised my left hand in the air and proceeded to wave in a goofy way. Hey, I'm a rather idiotic brother. It's kinda my job to embarrass my dear little sister._

 _She looked like she face-palmed a bit, before waving back in a silly matter as well. A grin just couldn't stop itself from reaching my lips. My goodness, were we siblings or what?_

 _My left hand slipped back into my left pocket as I continued to listen to a random K-Pop song. Yes, my sister was the main cause of this new-found addiction. No, I'm not_ obsessed _with K-Pop itself._

 _Then, it happened._

 _I don't necessarily know how it happened, but it did._

 _Time seemed to slow down for me, my eyes blinking a bit owlishly before going wide. I felt like... like I was swimming?_

 _No, no... like an adrenaline rush? I only get those during a swimming competition, though..._

 _I heard a shrilly, loud scream starting to resonate through my ears. Even if the sound was new to me, I knew exactly who screamed._

 _I lifted my head mid-step to check if my sister was alright, if she was fine._

 _It probably should've been_ me _that I had to be worried about._

 _There was a car, mid-air, flipped onto its side and heading straight towards me. ME. Out of all the people, me?_

 _It was like the heavenly being up high was screwing with me or something._

 _It was flipping madly, like it was in the middle of a stunt scene in an action film. Windows shattered, doors hanging off its hinges, whole outer layer of metal dented to oblivion._

 _And this colossal, one-ton thing was thrown towards me at crazy speeds._

 _I couldn't focus on anything else. Pretty sure when there's a car that's going to smack you like a crazy guy that's gonna whack you with some sledgehammer, that's all you'd be focused on._

 _I wanted to duck down, I really did. When I was still training in Tae-Kwon Do, my master always said that your floor is your friend._

 _Well, fuck the floor and fuck gravity, because it's dead obvious I won't dodge in time._

 _It was like a titanic bullet, for all we know. Of course I'm sooooo getting smashed._

 _So? I may as well get a dying wish._

 _I was surprised at how slow the time felt for me. Really, I was. I guess a few people, when they're about to die, get some time to repent for anything or wish for something before they're off the face of this Earth._

 _I'm probably one of those lucky guys. I've got terrible luck, so I'll take this opportunity._

' _...'_

 _The car was inches off my face. One shard of glass had already hit my shoulder blade. It's just... time felt so slow, my body was already thrust back, but my body had yet to send the painful message through my nerves._

 _Fuck it! It's now or never!_

' _I want to live in a world where I'm challenged!'_

* * *

And thus, darkness overcame. To this day, I may or may not uncover the reasons behind my death.

What I will uncover, however, is my future.

My future after death.

* * *

 **Weak, He Proclaims  
** Prologue  
 _Ripples_

* * *

"...ow..."

What the hell was this, some cliche opening to some anime?

Dammit, my body _hurt_! I really just wanted to die right there, since I felt like I just got a face full of _death_.

In anime, it's not rare for the starting scene to be someone awaking from a dream. In fact, it's probably cliche.

But ah, who was I to compare real life with anime? I just woke up with my body hurting like it just got recently hammered, and the first thing I think of when I wake up is _anime_?

I have problems.

Oh come on, stop thinking and start _doing_!

"Ugh!"

Letting out a grunt I really needed to get out of my system, I forcibly pushed myself off the ground and rubbed my eyes. Why'd it feel so warm? It's usually so damned cold in the morning!

I shrugged at my own thoughts. "It must've been the fact that my blanket was on me the whole time, and probably 'cos the heater was on and I wore over four layers of clothing before sleeping."

A sigh escaped my lips. Man, the shit I have to get through in the mornings.

"Let's get these blankets out of the..."

My hands felt nothing.

"..."

I shot up like man getting splashed in cold water two in the morning. What the hell? I only just realised where I was, but _this_...

It looked like some yellow, plasma-aura dimension. Like, the one from Naruto! The one where he talks to his mum and dad!

It was also really unnerving. Where the hell was my room? Where was my kick-ass, two-inch thick heater that could conveniently save energy _and_ space?

Where were my _clothes_?

...

...

...

"...have I been naked this whole time?"

I looked down.

"Oh. My. Actually. Fucking. Gosh."

Yeah, because saying OMG was too mainstream.

I cried out in frustration. "Why can I see my _dick_? I mean, when a guy's meant to wake up in some weird, alternate plasma dimension, shouldn't he at least have his fucking _clothes_ on?!"

Seriously. I don't want to stare at my six pack flabs. I wanted to stare at my messy, messy room the first thing in the morning!

" **As I've said before, humans always have interesting moments in terms of reactions as they awake from their deaths... but yours is quite unique, to say the least."**

I twirl around, letting my hands go from unconsciously covering my family-making treasures. Alright, I usually act all goofy and stuff when I'm alone, but _definitely_ not in front of random strangers.

And _definitely_ not when I'm naked. Sheesh, just the thought gives me the damned creeps.

Doesn't help it when it's actually happening.

And where was he? I'm not wearing my glasses right now, so it's kind of hard to see anything. I'm surprised I managed to spot the plasma-like objects in the first place.

" **You're not meant to see me... you're only meant to listen."**

Well, when I get ticked off, it's safe to say I come back with snarky comments. That's close enough to being goofy, right?

"Yeah, sure. I sleep during my classes and wave off my parent's life lessons as if they were the spam emails I get from _Yahoo_. Worst mistake of my life, signing up to that excuse of a site." I huffed in annoyance. When somebody gives me an evasive response, I give a sarcastic one back. I _hate_ people who can stand up to me in a verbal fight.

" **You're a quick thinker... but I've dealt with your kind before. Do you want to know reason to your being here, or do you wish to spend an eternal life in hell?"**

Damn, straight to the point. My weakness, but also one of my strong points when I personally use it.

"Finally, we're making some progress!" I shouted back. "I prefer the first option, seeing as someone as bright as you would know any sane guy would pick that one."

Honestly, I just _died_. It's normal to be paranoid and insane, right?

If not, than I definitely have problems. Again.

The voice seemed to hesitate a bit. Then, it spoke. " **...since I am the superior one here, I will proceed to ask a question."**

"Go right ahead, see if it tickles my fancy."

I could've sworn I heard a small _tsk_ echo through the scene, but he continued nonetheless. " **Why have you not bothered to cover yourself? Have you no shame?"**

"I can't, really." I shrugged carelessly, again. "My hands can only cover so much, I don't have any clothes on or near me, and even after all of that you'd still be staring at my ass. That answer your question?"

" **...why do you hold little care for you life? I am a rather powerful being, and you are nothing but a gnat in my eyes. The way you speak to me, I despise it. I could erase your-"**

"Look, Mr. Voice, here..." I sighed once again. Here goes another explanation of my messed up logic... "I've already _died_ , right? If I'm dead, I should be dancing in the heavens or something like that. But no, I'm not. So I'm enjoying as much bullshit as I can before I get sent to some weird dimension."

" **Oh?"** I dunno what it was, but the voice sounded amused. And haughty. " **And what makes you think that I'll send you to another dimension?"**

"I've already read enough Fairy Tail Self-Inserts and Naruto x Fairy Tail crossovers to know where this is going..." I mutter under my breath. Then, I sucked in all I could, and shouted to the ever-absent ceiling.

"Because, _dipshit_ , you're _going_ to send me to another dimension and you're _going_ to grant my dying wish soon, or I will _whip_ your sorry ass six ways to Sunday _and back_. Y'hear?"

" **..."** The voice sounded deep in thought. Or, if he had a physical form, we would look as if he was thinking of a comeback.

"Now that I think about it, if I wrote this out on a fanfiction, that line I just said would totally have so many italicised words." I say absent mindedly.

" **...why say something so defiant? And interrupt my previous sentences all the same? You have angered me enough, human!"**

' _Well, shit. In anime and stuff like that, the celestial being or something would never get this mad. Or maybe the problem's just me in general?'_

In all honesty, though, I don't care. I never cared for my grades (probably a bad thing now that I think about it) and I didn't care about a lot of things really. It made me seem like a bad person in general, but guess I had good intentions.

And this being saying he was mad? Well, it was his fault that he was mad in the first place.

If it was his fault and not _mine_ , then I. Don't. Care.

"I don't really care if you're angry or not." I shrugged once more. Hopefully, the last time I'll ever shrug in this weird plasma dimension. "It's your fault you're this angry. I'm just being a sorry ass here."

" **WHAT?!"**

Shit on a stick and call me Fiddlesticks, he could shout.

The voice sounded enraged, if I had to choose the most accurate word. " **How DARE you make me my own reason to be angered by** _ **your**_ **foolishness! I am a HEAVENLY being, mind you! I have the power to make your whole existence a lie!"**

I sighed. I really liked sighing. It helped me relieve some stress every now and then.

And oh boy, time for me to speak up for myself again. Hooray! "Let me say something loud and clear; and if you're angry at something, you either _chose_ to be angry or you've _let yourself_ to be angry. If I'm the cause of your anger, sure, go ahead and do what you wanna do. I can't stop you, seeing as I'm the lesser being here. All I'm just saying is that unless you've interfered with my personal matters through your anger..."

I rose my hands.

"I don't care."

For some really, I had a feeling I would use those three words a lot.

I felt the ground shake. The plasma looking dimension started to get out of shape (like it was in a normal shape in the first place) and the air started to get cold.

Then, peace.

...

...

...

It seemed really odd, how he seemed to be really angry in one moment and in the next moment, he wasn't. I've never experienced something like this before... I'm pretty sure many others could say the same thing.

He seemed calm. Peaceful, even. Well, I'm just telling this from the looks of the dimension, but hey. It's better than nothing?

" **...I can see the truth behind your foolish words."** His reply wasn't expected, but it was welcomed by my impatient self. " **I chose to be angered... forgive me, I was foolish."**

"You like the word 'foolish' a lot." I stated, before a grinned slipped to my face as I placed my hands on my hips. "And seeing as you're a some ascential being or whatnot, you must be old. At least you've got some understanding of my situation."

" **Quiet, you."** Another _tsk_ was heard. Man, this guy was still annoyed. It was really obvious. " **I have yet to believe words coming from a human being, but you spoke from your heart. As your reward, I will explain your reason for being here."**

"..." I'm not a dick to nice people, that's for sure. If he's being a dick, then I'll be a dick. But if Mr. Voice here's being all nice, then I'll start to act with a little more maturity. "...sure. An explanation would be nice. Please."

I quickly added the last part. I could act mature, but I sure as hell wasn't good with my manners.

Without further ado, the voice continued. " **This place is, obviously, a place in time torn through the middle of Life and Death, from any dimension, often called the** _ **Purgatory**_ **."**

' _Honestly, I imagined Purgatory to be a little more chilled. Comfy seats and all, awaiting for your judgement, that kind of thing?'_ I yawned internally just to that heavenly guy couldn't tell I was tired from all this. ' _Maybe even a couple of dirty mags to keep me excited? I mean, I'm a guy going through puberty after all.'_

" **Purgatory isn't what many others believe it to be, as I have already explained what it is exactly."** His explanation was really well done, I'll give him that. " **Very few people have been given this opportunity to speak with ancestral beings and to talk about their lives. Out of over the one hundred billion people to ever walk on the face of this earth, you are one of 1000."**

"...Holy shit..." I mutter. "That's... less than one-hundreth of a single percent. Waaaaay less than that."

" **A reminder that you being here wasn't by chance."** The voice responded, his reasonings firm and solid. " **You were chosen out of all these mortals by the hands of the High themselves."**

"The High?" I say. My lips soon turned into an uncontrollable smirk. "A bunch of heavenly beings constantly smoking weed or something?"

" **Take this seriously."** He demanded. I kept my mouth shut.

Trust me. That was a pretty good joke, though.

" **As I was saying..."** He made sure I wasn't going to say anything snarky, before he continued. " **The High have spoken. Your wish has been granted. A world where you want to be challenged? To be whisked away from your boring reality, to venture into dimensions that you thought were impossible to step foot into? It has been granted."**

It... probably took more than just a few seconds to register what he had actually said. "...wait, what? When I said you were going to send me to some other dimension, I was just joking and being insane, y'know-"

" **I realise that."** Oh, the bastard had a smirk on. I couldn't see it, but he just had one. " **But I wasn't."**

' _Oh... fuck.'_

" **Goodbye, mortal, 'Till we meet again."**

"Wai-!"

* * *

 _I simply lay in the field of darkness, awaiting for your response...  
_ _...forever, I will wait.  
_ _...  
_ _Until forever has run out._

* * *

 **Ripples  
===I===**

* * *

"..."

I sigh.

"Not one, but _two_ cliche anime openings. Is this even real?"

And it was dark. Did I turn off the lights? Or did mum do that? Or dad, maybe?

"Oh, fuck it." I, once again, push myself off the ground and I, once again, let a grunt out that probably should've been let out a long time ago. "Let's go and see what the time is-"

I felt a snapping noise explode underneath my palms.

"GAH!"

I quickly shot up, once again, and I twirl around, once again, as I-

My goodness, this is happening a lot like my dream, huh?

...

...

...

Wait.

I stare at the thing -a twig- that had just been snapped in half. It was laying on top of some grass.

...

I slowly look up and see the grass being surrounded by multiple bushes.

...

I follow the bushes, robotically shifting my head to the right until it meets a tree surrounded by said bushes.

...

Huh, well, there's a lot of trees and all...

...

I drop my head and shoulders. "I'm in a forest, huh?"

Yep. Just my luck.

Wait. Wait, wait wait wai. This could be _another_ dream, right?

Right! For all we know, I could've woken up from a dream just to be placed into another! That makes sense.

This must've been a lucid one too. I'm dressed, it's warm, it's _really_ dark and I'm in a forest.

A lot more sense than my other dream, that's for sure. Good to know I'm not mentally challenged yet.

Well. Since I'm stuck in the middle of the forest in the middle for the night, what do we do?

"We explore!"

...

"...no, we don't." I grumble. "Seeing as this is somewhat of a survival scenario, we have to _act_ like it. Make a branch-tent or something, make a fire, cut some trees down with a conveniently placed axe..."

Wait. If this was a lucid dream right, I don't feel pain.

If I was about to get hit, or felt like I was falling, I'd wake up. I must be right. Hopefully.

My eyes slowly averted to the seemingly dirty ground. How I managed to see the ground considering that it's dark and we're in a forest, I don't know. All I know is that...

...I'm going to have to make myself fall to wake myself up.

"Oh my goodness, the things I have to do." I awkwardly sigh as I proceeded to climb a nearby, low hanging tree. I've done it before, so it's not that hard.

After reaching the near top (which was admittedly not that far), I let out another long sigh filled with regret as I looked at my target; the cold, hard ground.

"Here goes nothing!"

I jump and proceeded to belly flop into the grass.

...

...

' _That...'_

"THAT FUCKING HUUUUUUURT!"

One thing's clear: I am _not_ in a damned lucid dream!

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow!" I clenched my stomach hard. I didn't eat any breakfast either, so it any added to the already existent pain! "Y-You're kidding me... that hurt like hell!"

At least when I have kids, I can tell them that I _belly flopped_ off a fucking _tree_ of all things.

Definitely something I'm absolutely looking forward to.

"Ah... s-shit!" I cough a bit before I start to slowly stand back up again, my hands shakily supporting my pathetic excuse of a body. At least there's no blood, not in a small injury like that. "Y'know what? Fuck that! I ain't jumping off a tree ever again!"

A few grunts and yelps of pain later, I finally managed to stand back up once more with one hand supporting my stomach and the other clenching my nose. I think I broke it, dammit. The first bone to break, and all thanks to me belly flopping off a tree.

So much fuuuuuun.

"Let's just explore." My voice sounded pretty weird, since I was clenching my nose. Understandable. "It's warm, and my clothes are surprisingly comfy. I can't be bothered wondering what exactly these clothes are."

With a small huff of annoyance, I wandered into the unknown. Who knows, maybe I'll even find someone randomly trekking through the woods out or pure curiosity?

"...let's not jinx possible events and just go with the flow." I muttered, a bead of sweat rolling down my chin.

* * *

 **Ripples  
===II===**

* * *

Porlyusica was a woman - not a human, mind you, but a woman. Being an especially old one (something she's stopped denying from long ago), she had her hobbies and a one of her few interests was to wander around the forest.

In her thoughts as she wandered around the forest, she's always wonder and think if she would find something unique. Something out of the norm, something that wasn't just one of her healing ingredients or just a patch of green blobs. Which was why she searched, and searched.

It was also a reason why she knew quite a bit; a lot of people would whisper their secrets in this seemingly lonely forest, and the pink-headed woman would always get caught in the middle of it. She'd inform Makarov if it was something personal, and the whole problem would be dealt with a quick swipe of destruction. Courtesy to Fairy Tail, of course.

She still hated humans, nonetheless. She'd only help her friend Makarov because, as previously mentioned, they were friends. She had barely any, and even she knew that barely anybody could go on with their lives without support of a close one.

Porlyusica could smell the stench, however. The smell of humans... while it disgusted her, this stench was tweaked with a little twist of something... _heavenly_ , if she had to say so herself. he was curious, so she followed her instincts and walked straight towards her newfound target.

To her surprised, her next destination was a moving one. A walking one, _and_ a rather noisy one.

"Dammit! I _still_ can't get over the fact that this isn't a dream. Is this an actual fucking _tree_?"

It took all her might for the healer to not yell out and berate the young-sounding man for his language. This was also partially the reason why she hated humans. Their love for war, and their love for foul things.

 ***thonk***

"Ow. Alright, it actually _is_ a tree. Note to self - try not to hit your head against every single thing you see. Gotcha."

From the sounds of it, Porlyusica deducted that this man was one with a low IQ.

She stopped her walking as the man emerged from the bushes. Her eyes studied the human being, and if she had to say anything about his appearance, it would be...

...odd.

She realised the man blinking owlishly as his own eyes scanned the woman herself. She saw confusion in his eyes, then...

...recognition?

"Oh! Uh..." The uniquely dressed man coughed into his hand, flustered. As he tried to find words to say, Porlyusica took the time to study the man's attire.

He seemed to be wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt that had button all the way from the bottom to the very collar, the top buttons done so themselves. It also had a 'stylish' pocket sewed on his left side of his chest. Black jeans covered his legs (not too tightly however), his bottom part finished with somewhat odd looking checkered-like shoes, of silver and black with white soles. He also wore black, fingerless gloves that fit well with his pants.

But what caught her attention the most was his cloak.

While it was dark, it was obvious both his pants and cloak were black, seeing as they blended extremely well with the dark. His cloak reached to his ankles. It consisted of a hood with white cotton strings hanging from the sides of the hood. Long, black sleeves covered the man's arms as they seemed to be a bit too big, the ends of the sleeves hanging from the man's wrists.

Porlyusica studied his attire once more before she looked upwards. She saw that the man was looking at her with a small amount of confusion, but also with something she hasn't seen in quite a while - anticipation.

She guessed this was her time to speak to the man.

And speak, she did.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Ripples  
===III===**

* * *

"Who are you?"

To be fair, if someone walked into me and stared at me for a while, I'd ask the same thing too.

Or maybe, 'The fuck you looking at, huh?'. But you get the idea.

Well, I've got a few options; I could either try and run away, evade the question, or simply tell her everything that's happened.

Huh, feels like a Pokemon game. The ones above don't look viable, so I'll go with my famous one; ask one back.

"Well..." I shrugged. "That all depends. Who're _you_?"

That didn't work as well as I expected, but it'll have to do. And did I stutter a bit? Damn.

"I asked the question first, young man."

Ouch. The look she gave me wasn't helping the burn either.

Well, shit. She's older than me, so it was to be expected that she'd be a much more smoother talker than me.

Still, I want to try and test her limits. And besides, just telling her that 'Hey, I kinda just appeared in the middle of your forest and wondered if you could heal me' wouldn't work.

Yeah, she's the famous Porlyusica woman, the healer, I know.

How she's here? I have no fucking clue. Why she's here? I have no idea.

Anything to do with her?

I have absolutely, positively no damned clue.

"Let's say this; I'm a lone man." I reply, making sure my voice was low. Madara Uchiha low. Damn straight. It was ironic, considering I could imitate his voice _and_ I had the same birthday as him. Plus, he's a badass, so that counts too. "And now, my answer I've been waiting for please."

"..." The woman hesitates, before she answers. "I'm a lone woman."

' _Damn. Two people can play that game, woman. Two people can play that game.'_

"...is this area yours?" My question aimed at her was slow, and intentionally obvious at what the meaning was. I wanted to know; was I treading in her territory? Or was I not?

Hey, I can be smart when I want to.

"Yes."

' _She's quick to answer.'_ I cough into my hand once more before I bring in my final blows. "Oh, forgive me. I simply had no idea this area was yours, and..."

...

"And?" The woman had her eyebrow raised. "I'm waiting."

Shit, first mistake.

When you're talking with someone, you usually have to be prepared on what you're about to say. To talk smoothly and without flaw is a key trick in surviving in an unknown place, and that's something I've been trying to do for a while. If there's hesitation, there's a pause. When there's a pause, there's an opening. And where's there's an opening, _she'll strike_.

I have to recover quickly, or she'll take advantage.

"I need-"

The pain.

Ugh, it hurt so much! I felt the pain course through my body as it had just been hit by a car.

Why did it feel so familiar?!

My body tensed, my mouth spewing blood. Fuck, it's like a delayed reaction of that car crash!

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I couldn't reply; my mouth being full of blood and all, it was hard to concentrate on what she was trying to say!

My shoulder blade cracked, my legs gave way. I felt my eyes roll painfully up as my eyelids closed in overwhelming pressure of extreme pain.

It happened so fast, I couldn't even think straight. My only thoughts were this.

' _I-I'm... I'm completely at her mercy now...'_

* * *

 **Ripples  
** === _End_ ===

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well... definitely not the best Self Insert fanfic out there, but my first one!

In this story, if I could describe it, it's a hardcore self-insert; everything about me here it 100% true, I don't gain any powers, there's only going to be possibly two OC's (three if you add me) in the whole story line, from start to finish. How am I going to act in all of this chaos?

And also, just to add a note that I'm trying to write this story out so that I'm acting as realistically as possible. Of course, you could call bullshit seeing as I argued with a heavenly being, but hey, I was going insane. It was going to happen eventually.

Give me feedback, pleeeeaaaase! I hate begging and all (you can kinda tell in the fanfic) but I really want to know how I did! PM or review, it doesn't matter~

I'm just worried that maybe I'm adding too much of my own thoughts in this fic. I've seen a few Self Insert fanfics and some have themselves say a lot of stuff and put there thoughts into the fanfic and needless to say, it impressed. Maybe I'm overdoing it? I'll never know unless you help me .-.

Thanks for reading! You should check out my other stories too, y'know. Just to get some shameless self-advertising out of the way :D

Not-aThinker, over and out.


	2. First Chapter - Fairy Tail's Door

**So someone questioned how exactly I was going to put myself in Earthland without any sort pf magic or power. The point of this fanfiction is to see the battles of Fairies and mages from a weak person's perspective; from someone who can only watch helplessly. I'll have my moments, that's for sure. But for now, all I can do is give them moral support.**

 **If you expected me to become overpowered in some point, though I'm quite flattered (even if it wasn't your intention to compliment me ;D), that would ruin the theme of this particular fanfic. If this isn't your type of story, I'd highly suggest you turn away. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Try to look at your weakness and convert it into your strength. That's success.

\- Zig Ziglar

* * *

Weakness is not absence of strength. Weaknesses are consequences of strength. When a boy has no strength from the start, will he develop weaknesses he never knew he had? Or will he stay without strength?

I'm thrown into a world where I'm face to face with magic, mages and people who could kill me within a blink of an eye. Let's continue reading and see how I fare with this new environment.

* * *

 **Weak, He Proclaims  
** First Chapter  
 _At Fairy Tail's Door_

* * *

Flicking her pink hair with her wrinkled fingers, Porlyusica stared at the young man's figure covered by his clothes and blankets in curiosity. He had appeared out of nowhere, spouted nonsense, spewed blood and fell unconscious in front of her feet. If she was anybody else, he would've been as good as dead with injuries and serious as his.

Fortunately for the man's life, Porlyusica was anything but normal. She lived in isolation (although she admittedly kept in contact with Makarov) AND she practiced in the arts of healing magic. She's healed countless people - this young man would only become one of many the healer's treated.

The pink-haired woman was curious about one thing, though. Who was this man? He was one out of millions of people in Fiore and the world, sure. He may or may not become a stranger to Porlyusica even after she has healed him. But even if those facts proved to be right, Porlyusica couldn't help but wonder why on earth he was here, or who he was in the first place.

Now that her house was bathed in the light of the sun, she had a clear view of the boy's face. He had tanned skinned that made it obvious that he was a tone darker than the rest, probably comparable to that Cana's own skin. He looked as if his eyes were much more smaller than normal. Maybe it was the genes he had inherited.

Black, slick hair was neatly swept to the right even after all the tossing and turning the boy's done in her bed. His jawline was slightly chiselled but more or less a bit round with a small dab of baby fat on his cheeks. His lips were turned into frown as if it was a natural thing to do. His eyebrows were slightly bushier than what she'd expect them to be.

If she had to take an uneducated guess, she would say he was roughly eighteen. She wasn't too sure, but he was growing a bit of a goatee and if you squinted hard enough you could see a mustache growing.

She heard a small groan soon emit from the man's mouth, so she kept her eyes glued on his slowly rising position. The man rubbed his still blinking eyes and proceeded to turn his head to the right, then to the left.

"Where am I?" He said it so softly that it was nearly inaudible but Porlyusica managed to catch his question anyway.

Even if she managed to do so, the healer wanted the man to regain his senses so that when she struck a conversation with him, he would without a doubt be paying full attention to her. Nothing irritated her more than a patient who couldn't understand what she was saying.

The man soon rested his eyes on the pink-haired woman sat in a chair who was roughly two meters away from him. He hesitated, and squinted his eyes to see if he was seeing things correctly.

"You're..." He brought a hand towards his mouth and covered a yawn with a closed fist. It was nice for Porlyusica to know that even when he hasn't fully grasped the situation, he at least had manners. "The woman from last night."

Porlyusica didn't nod, yet she responded calmly, "Yes, you're correct."

"And, uh..." He rubbed his head in a daze as his eyes swallowed in the rest of her house. "I'm guessing that this is your house?"

"Yes. Correct once again, young man." Porlyusica's reply was similar to her previous one, the same expressions still plastered on her face.

The boy held his head in his hands for a few seconds, before he gasped, then sighed with an unreadable expression on his face. "So that's how it is..."

The pink headed healer let the man ramble on about his thoughts. Even she admitted he wasn't to blame for acting strangely; he had appeared out of nowhere perfectly fine and in the next breath almost bleeding to death.

"Is this a tree?"

...

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at his out-of-the-blue question. "Excuse me?"

Another sigh was executed by the young man before he turned his face to the right and looked straight into her eyes with his own raised eyebrow. To Porlyusica, it was slightly hard to tell if his eyes were either an extremely dark brown or completely black. "Is your house a treehouse? Forgive me if that sounded like a weird question."

Now that she wasn't so startled (although she was certainly surprised at his ability to ask random questions), the pink-haired woman nodded. "You are correct... though I'm curious as to how you managed to find that out."

"Ah. Well, for starters..." The young man pointed at the walls of the healer's house. "That looks like the skin of a tree with moss covering the majority of it."

The pink headed healer rolled her eyes at his inaccurate statement. "I think you mean the bark."

"Skin of the tree, bark. Same thing." The man replied, making the elderly woman's eye twitch in annoyance. He may have manners, but he was too straightforward at times. "Besides, I know this simply 'cause I'm awesome."

"...right." Her reply was lame, but it was to be expected. This man's logic was certainly flawed.

"Oh, woops. Where are my manners?"

Much to her surprise, the man shifted his feet off towards the side of the bed and stood up quite quickly. With his injuries in mind, she was worried that they may reopen. "Don't-!"

"My name. Well, I suppose I can give you that on a later date." He said without a stutter or change in beat. "But thank you for healing me and taking care of my body. I would've died if it weren't for you."

"..." Porlyusica looked at the boy's figure warily. He shouldn't be standing, much less be talking right now. "I think it's best if you sit down for a minute, young man."

The man's eyebrow rose once more. If Porlyusica would describe the man in one word, it would be reserved. "If you're worried about my physical state, I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Porlyusica responded with a loud tone. "Your injuries might reopen if you don't rest enough!"

His raised eyebrow still intact, he looked down, pulled his shirt upwards and proceeded to punch it with a lot of force.

"What..." She was utterly speechless. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?!

"Nope. Not a thing." The tanned boy shrugged and pulled his shirt back down. "I guess I really am healed, huh?"

Porlyusica waited for a few second, fully expecting the boy to keel over in pain or spew out blood. To her never ending surprise, neither happened.

The healer took a few breaths to calm her mind down before she replied. "Y-Yes, that does seem to be the case. But what if you actually succeeded in opening your injuries?"

The boy's eyebrow rose again at her statement. If anything, this man had few reactions to many things. "Well, I _didn't_ succeed in opening my injuries, so I'm not really focusing on that part y'know?"

"You're insane..." Porlyusica responded, her face looking at his own in disbelief.

"Trust me when I say this, but I should technically be dead right now." He shrugged once again, seemingly giving no care to her response. "Going insane? That's the least of my problems."

As she sighed, the woman couldn't think of anything to respond asides from what she would usually say to a fully healed person. "If that's the case, then you can leave."

The man looked a bit shocked. Maybe even flustered at the sudden statement. Why would she kick him out so quickly? "Excuse me?"

The pink haired woman looked at his confused eyes. "I said you can leave. You're fully healed, so I don't need to care about you anymore."

"What if I told you that you were the Edolas counterpart of the Sky Dragon in Earthland, Grandeeney?"

Something snapped in Porlyusica. It was so sudden, that it forced her body to spring upwards quite quickly. With her now standing figure, she stared into the man's eyes in horror, mixed emotions swirling in her pupils. "What did you say? How do you know that?!"

"I know many things, dear Porlyusica." The boy replied with a calm stare, his eyes never wavering, his tone never faltering. His gaze was confident, his back was straight in preparation for something big. "You are a healer, and you were previously affiliated with Fairy Tail. Even then, you were it's Medicinal Advisor. You were in a team with young Makarov, Yajima, Rob, Goldmine and Bob, the latter two soon becoming guild masters to both Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus respectively."

With fear in her eyes and disbelief evident in her shaking figure, the healer could only listen to more of what he has to say. "You became so fascinated in Earthland that you refused to return to your birth home Edolas. You hate humans, despite the fact that you are human yourself. You hate fighting, and gave Erza Scarlet an artificial eye when she was roughly twelve, and healed Gray Fullbuster when he was around the same age.

"If I must continue..." He chuckled a little bit. It wasn't hostile at all, but Porlyusica _knew_ he was hiding even more. She _knew_ that he knew much more than just that. "I'd sooner or later be stating Fairy Tail's own future."

She was speechless. In extreme disbelief. He had stated her life in less than a few minutes, and he seems completely calm about it. He knew that she was a Sky Dragon's counterpart, that she was born into Edolas. He even knew that she never wants to return to Edolas ever again.

How did he know so much? Where did he get all of this information?

"You're probably thinking about how I know so much about, well, you and Fairy Tail." The boy shrugged, his eyes looking upwards in thought. He was deciding his next words. "All I can say is this - I know secrets I shouldn't and you've healed me. I think we can make a deal out of this."

"A... deal?" Porlyusica's voice was hard to register. It was so quiet, dulled by her shock and surprise.

In this instance, it didn't matter if she had said anything or not. The boy nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes. A deal."

"What sort of deal?" Porlyusica was now regretting the fact of healing this man. He knew her secrets and if he was to ever expose them, God knows what will happen after that. With that in mind, she was now extremely cautious around the man.

With a deep breath, the boy slowly knelt to one knee and brought his elbow to rest on the other, his head hung low. His breathing seemed to slow down even further as his eyes were hidden by his hair.

The pink haired woman was too shocked to register his actions quickly enough. First, he stumbles out of nowhere and spews blood all over the floor. Second, he punches his stomach with the risk of reopening his injuries and later on shrugs it off as if it was nothing. He then proceeds to say every secret she'd been hiding from everybody else without a care for the world. And now he's kneeling before her with a sort of depressed aura wrapping around his body.

Who was this man?

"I'm completely foreign to this place, this world, to this... dimension." The boy said clearly and loudly, though he still didn't show his face to Porlyusica. "I've yet to understand the cultures this world has to offer, and the traditions of this place. Basically, I have _nooooo_ idea where I am. And we both have what the other wants, so this deal shouldn't be much of a problem, right? All I need is help on how this world works, and the laws and rules."

His words weren't convincing, but his information was. He said his intentions clearly, and now it was Porlyusica's turn to announce her own. Should she help him? Throw him out? Pretend he never existed in the first place?

The only viable option to her right now was to help him. She _still_ didn't trust him, so letting him out was to dangerous on her side. After much thought, the elderly woman gave a small sigh and hoped that she wouldn't regret her choice in the future.

"I'll help you."

"Wha- seriously?" The man looked up as his face showed the disbelief he held at her answer.

"On one condition."

"...not surprised." Was all he grumbled as he looked back down towards the floor. "Go ahead and name it."

Porlyusica took a slightly larger breath than she would normally before she said, "Don't say a word about the secrets you know, and answer every single question I ask you."

She didn't receive a response straight away. Instead, she got what most people would call the 'silent treatment', though she had no idea why he'd do such a thing.

For confirmation, she prompted the man. "Are we clear?"

"Let me just say that, technically, that's two conditions." The man sighed.

Porlyusica couldn't help but sigh herself. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Door  
** **===I===**

* * *

Well. That was something.

I guess you could say I'm remembering the weird conversation I had with the old woman a couple of days ago. One week, if I remembered correctly. Huh, it's felt like forever.

Oh, plus I realized the fact that I was now wearing some pretty badass clothing after I woke up, so thank whoever the hell gave me these. The coat's surprisingly comfortable too, considering that it's mostly made out of some material I can't be bothered looking into.

Ah, who cares. One fond memory I have about our conversations was when she asked for my age. It was a neutral question, so I just shrugged and answered her truthfully. She seemed really surprised that I was fifteen. When I asked her how old she thought I was, she replied with a solid eighteen.

I don't know. I've met more than a few people that thought I was eighteen or even older, so either puberty hit me like a truck or I'm just a natural badass.

I had to fake my name when she asked for that one. Yeeeep, not exactly my most fond moment. Lying's normally something I'd hate doing but when you're thrown into a world full of people who had eyes on the back of your head twenty-four seven, I think it's best to hide your identity for as long as you could.

Besides, I'm technically not meant to be here. This world was a calm ocean, and I'm a single drop of water that dripped onto the surface. If there's nothing in the way of my arrival, the ripples are just going to gradually increase until they turn into even bigger ripples, then waves, then water that reached heights nobody could ever imagine.

Basically, my whole existence is a problem. I've watched the anime Fairy Tail before, and I'm sure not everything will be the same now that I'm here. Now the only problem was-

"Himitsu-san."

Like I said before, I had to fake my name. So, I decided to use a name I had discovered when I was still alive on my home planet.

All I did really though was go to Google Translate and type in 'secret' and 'knowledge'. It was an idea for a new fanfiction I was planning to write. I have a feeling this is probably the wrong way of saying it, but my name's pretty much 'secret knowledge', or 'Himitsu Chishiki'.

Seeing as that's now my name in this dimension or 'anime', I may as well act like that's my name. I sighed and turned to my right and looked into the eyes of the shorter, but older, woman. "Yes, Porlyusica?"

After that tense conversation I had with Porlyusica, it struck to me that even if the anime showed that they all spoke Japanese, in reality their native tongue was English. It's still weird though, since they still used Japanese honorifics such as 'san' or 'sama'.

She didn't seem too bothered when I addressed her name without an honorific though. If anything, she was just... not bothered. Kinda reminded me of how I brush off the small things sometimes.

"It's been a week since you've arrived here, and honestly I think you've come to learn a lot about this world." Porlyusica said with a small huff. "If anything, I think you're ready for the outside."

Yeah, I told her how I wasn't from this world too. When she asked me how I came into this world, I only shrugged and said 'I just fell from a tree'.

It was actually pretty fucking funny when she tried to accept my answer. Keyword 'tried'. I nearly laughed my ass off when she looked really confused.

But that's besides the point. I nodded, snapping myself out of my thoughts and showing the elderly woman my concurrence with her statement. "True, true. And besides, this world's way of earning money is not as hard as my world's."

Seriously, though. You didn't have to have any experience in the job, and you're already hired? They're either desperate or this world's just much more easier-going than mine.

"I'm just making sure about one thing." Porlyusica noted, which grabbed my attention pretty easily. She probably got the fact that I was giving her my full attention, so she continued. "While your world sounds harder to live in than ours, this world isn't kind either. You'll find new things you've never seen before, and not all new things are good."

"I know, I know." I sighed through my nose. At this point, I was probably going to become a normal civilian. If I remembered correctly, there was actually only a small percentage of people that could wield magic so it was completely normal if you couldn't become a mage.

Find a normal girl, get a normal job, live a normal life. It actually didn't sound too bad in all honesty. At least I wouldn't have to deal with any more trouble than I already have.

"I'll swear on my name that I'll be safe, don't worry about that." Even if my name was fake. "If you want, we could make this into a deal."

"...continue." The pink headed woman prompted me to keep going. "I have a feeling that's not all to the deal."

"You got me." I couldn't help but grin. It was funny to see how cautious she was around me when it came to making deals. I guess this one's no different. "Since I don't have any magic, I'll become a normal civilian and stay out of all mages' ways. In return, I won't get hurt and you won't have to heal me again."

It was Porlyusica's turn to shrug. "I'm going to kick you out of here anyway. There's no point in making such a pointless deal like that."

"Wow. You wound my aching, breaking heart Porlyusica."

Yup. Seeing my victims sigh in defeat from my annoyance made me satisfied. Sue me if I'm sadistic in my own, special way. It was fun.

And if we're not going to see each other again, I may as well annoy the shit out of her while I'm at it.

After a while, the healer turned back to me and told me something really weird. "If we're making this stupid deal, I may as well make one condition."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow with the best damn poker face I could do. I wasn't known as a guy with the least facial expressions out of my family for nothing. "One condition? I heard that as 'two'."

"Oh, shut up." Porlyusica rolled her eyes. I couldn't really tell if her eye was twitching or not since I moved my head away to snicker into my hand. "A serious condition, at that."

"Sorry, not sorry." I chuckled. "Alright. What's this serious condition?"

She gave me this really weird smirk that seemed to piss me off for no damn reason. After a while, she said, "I want you to join Fairy Tail."

...

...

...what?

"Huh?"

There was no way I could've sounded any more retarded.

Her smirk only became more evident by the second. "You heard me. Join Fairy Tail, and the deal's on."

What. The. Hell.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was just so, so... absurd! "The fuck?! I thought we made a deal-!"

"Oh, we made a deal alright." That fucking dirty smirk. Damn that old hag, she's just playing with me! "Just don't interfere with their business and you'll be fine."

"..." I nearly puked at the thought. Those thoughts of having a normal life, girl, job - all of those just flew out the window. None of those were ever gonna happen if Fairy Tail's involved. "You're kidding, right? I'll be right next to them! How can I _not_ mind their business when I'm gonna get forced to become friends with them?! If anything, they're gonna drag me into it themselves!"

"That's simple. Tell them you're so weak, you can't even throw a proper punch."

Alright, woman, I may look like some stupid kid who can't count up to four, but I have _pride_. I freakin' learnt Tae-Kwon Do for five years until I had to stop that to become a national swimmer. I'm pretty sure I can at least throw a punch hard enough to make a civilian wince in pain. Or crawl to the ground. Either one works.

But still. Think rationally man, just think rationally. She doesn't have to know that. She doesn't have know that _you actually know_ how to fight (though just a little bit better than a civilian) and she'd probably never get knowledge to that. So, just let your pride get bruised.

Seriously though, it's hard enough not to protest against that. Acting it out, I give a somewhat embarrassed face and looked away. "Guh... r-right. Let's go with that... But how would accept me, even if I'm physically weak and if I don't have any magic?"

The veteran healer blinked at the words I gave her until she gave a small smile, her eyes wandering out and beyond the window that trapped the air in the tree house. Yup, she fell for my act. Thank God. " 'To join Fairy Tail, all you need is yourself and a spirit for adventure.' " After saying those words, Porlyusica turned to face me again. "Makarov said this a few times, a long time ago. There's more than just one reason why I'm sending you there."

I pondered on those words. Did he really say that? I've only watched up to episode seventy of the anime, but I can't remember him saying that at all.

Ah, whatever. Now wasn't the best time to think about anime, to mix reality with pixelated colours. Things should be a little different, now that I'm here.

I shoved my hands into my trench coat's pocket. Holy shit, you won't believe how _right_ this coat feels for me. It's like the ones who made it examined every single part of my body and just... measured... everything...

...yeah, let's cut that last bit of thought right there.

"Alright... I'll join Fairy Tail." I replied, still uneasy about this whole situation. I probably should be at least a little excited for this, but I never wanted to mess with the main story. Everything should be kept canon or else if I'm there, the guild's definitely going to have a hard time keeping up with all the new challenges.

I looked towards the ground with a confused smile on my face. Dammit, now I seriously don't know what to think. "I'll just be there for... 'moral support'. Yeah, that's it. 'Moral support'..."

A small 'yaaaaaay' escaped my mouth and obviously in the most sarcastic tone I could muster.

With a small sigh, Porlyusica rolled her eyes and grabbed her broom. She then proceeded to wave it at me in a pretty damn dangerous way. "Now, shoo! I still hate humans, and I don't care if I'm one myself. You've got a world to explore!"

"Right, right." I gave my own sigh of either despair or one that clearly said 'I give up'. Facing Fairy Tail face to face won't be easy, but at least one person's supporting me.

Or at least, I think she is. Probably not, since I'm a human or some shit.

I walked a few steps forward out the door, than I turned and smirked at Porlyusica. She hasn't closed the door yet, and I'm actually internally surprised at that. But I didn't show that. "Porlyusica."

She looked kind of annoyed, like she wanted me to be gone already. What a bitch. "What?"

"Thanks."

I knew she was not the type to receive compliments so easily, so I sprinted as fast as I could away from the treehouse and following the path that would... lead me to somewhere. Don't know where, but I guess we'll see where I get to.

Now, I'm not the best when it comes to hearing things people can't. If anything, I probably have the worst hearing out of my whole family asides from my father, but I could've sworn I heard some woman grumble 'brat' underneath her breath.

It was probably Porlyusica. I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Door  
** **===II===**

* * *

Himitsu sighed through his nose. Join Fairy Tail? That's complete bullshit in his opinion. He was here to make a living in a new dimension, not become some run down mage in some really well known guild.

But he made a deal and as surprising as it sounds, Himitsu wasn't one to break deals so easily. If he could see the ending result to the deal and if he liked it, he'd pursue into it. That's only _if_ he ever makes a deal, though.

He's made one now though and even if he doesn't like where it's going, he'll still follow through with this one. Come on, he may as well make an exception for a deal like this; he's in a different dimension, for Pete's sake.

Now that he's in the wide, open town of Magnolia, the black haired teen noticed that his visual sight was very good for some strange reason. Normally, Himitsu would have to use his eyeglasses to be able to see things from afar but even when they're off, nothing's blurry. Everything was clear, which proved to be a mystery for Himitsu.

He concluded that it was either the excess amount of magic flowing in this world or it was simply a miracle that he'd never be able to figure out. Whatever, so long as he could see clearly, he was content.

So if his eyesight was still horrible, that huge building in the corner of his eye would be nothing but a white blob. However, now that his sight's clear, he could clearly see and recognise the towering building.

Fairy Tail.

Hoo boy. Himitsu was not ready for this.

He _really_ wanted to go in and see all his favourite characters in the anime face to face but all the same, he _really_ didn't want to go in and do anything.

Well, he was going to do it, whether he liked it or not. If that's the case, he may as well go in with style-

Himitsu could've sworn his mind exploded at the brilliant idea that he had just generated.

Why doesn't he just go and buy _a face mask_?!

That's splendid! Amazing! Truly fascinating! Even Himitsu was surprised of the life changing idea. For some odd reason, Himitsu had taken a liking into hiding many things about himself. He hid things from his family (and some of those things should stay hidden, that's for sure), secrets from his friends, opinions about his companions.

If that was the case, why not take it a step further and hide his face? The teenager could definitely get behind that thought. Maybe he wasn't as retarded as he originally thought he was.

Funnily enough, plot convenience and _boom_ , he had passed by a ninja clothing store just a few blocks back. A _ninja clothing store_ , out of all things. Considering the fact that Magnolia was a fishing town, a store like that looked out of place.

Himitsu stopped mid-step, not realizing that he had been walking towards God knows where for the past minute or so. Wait. Was this a fishing town? He'd be surprised if it wasn't, seeing as the whole town resides besides a huge body of water.

Whatever. And for another plot convenience trick, _boom_ , a two wads of Jewel notes just sitting in his pocket. Either he was really lucky or that weird supernatural being he had talked to when he was dead really liked him.

If he remembered correctly, one hundred jewels was approximately one USD. Or around 1.20 NZD. Himitsu lived in New Zealand before, so comparing those three currencies weren't uncommon.

Just to make sure that was he correct, Himitsu proceeded to turn back around and walk back to the ninja clothing store. Not bothering to read the sign above the entrance, Himitsu promptly entered the store.

"Hello!"

Blinking at the new voice, the tanned teen turned to his left and saw a rather cute girl sitting by the counter and giving him a beaming smile. She looked to be around a year older than he was, possibly a little older. Not wanting to be rude, Himitsu gave her a small smile. "Hey there. I don't want to be rude, but I'll be wandering through this store and seeing if it has anything that interests me."

The girl shook her head at his passive statement. "No, it's alright! If you have anything that interests you, please come to me for help!"

"I appreciate the offer." Himitsu's voice sounded low, lower than before as he turned away. "I'll be sure to take up on your offer when the time comes."

Not wanting to look at the cute girl's curious stare, the teen walked a little quickly through the small shelves until he was out of sight. Once he knew he wasn't visible, he sighed and palmed his face.

He was an idiot and he knew it. One thing Himitsu wasn't proud of was his skills in socializing with other people. He was known for acting strangely around other people, and he wasn't proud of it. Voice randomly going high or low (you can blame puberty for that), suddenly turning away in the middle of a conversation, not responding when he needed to. He was more of an online geek.

Shaking his head, Himitsu looked upward and- man, plot convenience must really love him today. The masks he were looking for were right in front of him, black and made out of... cloth. Cotton, wool, he would never know what exactly this stuff was made out of.

He slowly took one and unfolded it before settling it softly against his face. Kami, it was perfect! He'd probably need to buy another one soon considering that he was a growing boy but that wouldn't matter. He had quite a bit of money anyway.

He grabbed it and walked towards the counter with caution. Once he had the girl's attention, he proceeded to walk towards her and tried to adopt the most apologetic look he could muster while dropping the mask onto the counter. "Forgive me if I seemed a bit rude before. I have something and I'd like to buy it please."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The girl grabbed the mask with her own assuring smile. "I know people who are more rude than you are. You're just a slightly weird looking stranger, that's all."

One other thing Himitsu noted about this world; everybody he has met are extremely straightforward and blunt. That's only counting two people, but hey - everybody was everybody.

Himitsu sighed a bit. "R-Right..."

The girl seemed to giggle at his downcast expression. "That'll be seven hundred jewels, please!"

The black cloaked teen nodded and slipped his hand into his pocket, slowly pulling out a single note from one of the huge wads of Jewels. After successfully doing so, he looked down and saw a big '1000' on the front.

"Just the right amount in one note." Himitsu gave her a small smile as well as giving her the note. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" The girl hummed and quickly pulled out one two hundred note and another one hundred note before handing it to the teen. "And by the way, just because you look weird, it doesn't mean that you're not attractive."

That was _way_ too straightforward for Himitsu's liking. If he had a drink, he would be spitting it out right now in shock. Cry your name in spanish and dunk a sandwich in a bin, that was _hella_ blunt!

Plus, him, _attractive_? He's had no one call him that before (asides from flirty girls online), so this was definitely a first.

"H-Huh... is that so?" Himitsu wiped his mouth as if he had already spat out a drink, probably trying to hide the rising heat in his face. Taking the notes from the girl slowly, he eyed her figure with an embarrassed expression. "That was... unexpected of you."

She laughed a bit before shaking her head. "I'm known in my family for being unexpected. And besides, I'm just saying the thoughts of many girls that you'll meet."

Alright, Himitsu's concluded: she's the playful type. Damn, he's not the most comfortable around girls that act like these. Feeling his face heat up even more, he unconsciously gave a small scowl at himself for showing his embarrassment so easily and turned to the entrance. "Thank you for the mask."

"Come again!"

"..." Himitsu bit his bottom lip with a small sigh through his nose. "That may or may not happen."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Door  
===III===**

* * *

That chick was way too 'fun' to be around with for my liking. I just had to go. Seriously, her straightforwardness reminded me of Natsu in the anime when he was in a fight, or Erza when she asked a question without a single thought.

Whatever. I just put my mask on and man, it felt itchy. I'm sure I'll get used to it. I went into another store just to check myself out in their mirror before leaving it quickly. The stares I got were funny but a bit uncomfortable, that's for sure.

Well. Here we are. Fairy Tail.

Mind you, I'm only here for 'moral support'. Yep. Definitely. Nothing else.

*sigh* Seriously, that am I doing? I know this was part of the deal, but... damn. I never actually expected to join Fairy Tail, out of all things.

Yeah, I've read multiple crossovers and fanfictions about the main character always joining Fairy Tail. Like OC's, self-inserts and even other anime characters.

Who knew I'd do the same? Problem was that those guys had power to change their fate, power to do whatever they felt was right. I don't have that. I'm just a normal civilian with an abnormal imagination, and now I'm just gonna join a guild which only has the _best_ of the _best_ mages in all of Magnolia, if not all of Fiore?

Speaking of the guild, the building for it was... hmm. Small. It was big, sure, but it wasn't... _big_. Like, after-Phantom-totally-destroyed-it big. So, I was either way back where Natsu was pretty much a toddler or Fairy Tail's canon story has just started.

Or right before Phantom attacked. Sheesh, my timing was horrible.

Oh well. If I can't change fate, I may as well just screw it. Screw fate, and just accept whatever the hell was thrown at you.

"I hate to say it, Fairy Tail, but... you're gonna get one weak-as-hell member joining your crew."

If anyone asks, I'll just say that old pink haired hag told me to.

Slowly, I walk towards the door and pushed the door with my palms.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Door  
** === _End_ ===

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For those that were actually looking forwards the to first chapter to this story, sorry about the extremely late date. In all honesty, late updates such as these won't stop so just dismiss this story until a new update pops up or something.

I actually got reviews, follows and favorites for this story. Huh. Thank you for reading this story. I never expected people to actually enjoy this story.

If you have any concerns or feedback, please review or give me a private message. If not, please add this to your favorites or just simply read this to your heart's content. I'm not a picky person - either one works fine for me.

Not-aThinker14, sleeping and snoring from writing this chapter into midnight. Seriously.


End file.
